1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and the like for outputting an image to electronic paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses having a variety of functions, such as copying, PC printing, scanning, faxing, and file server, have recently come into widespread use. Such image forming apparatuses are sometimes called “multifunction devices”, “Multi-Function Peripherals (MFPs)”, or the like.
In recent years, electronic paper has been attracting attention. As compared with a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and the like, the electronic paper is configured to keep displaying images thereon at very low power consumption, or, even without drawing electricity. Further, the electronic paper is configured to display an image by using reflected light as with ordinary paper, which results in the less adverse effect on human eyes. The electronic paper is reused more easily than ordinary paper. The electronic paper also has characteristics of being thin and flexible like ordinary paper.
There are proposed methods for utilizing these characteristics of electronic paper or methods for protecting information displayed on the electronic paper.
The following method is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-038554. In rewriting display content of electronic paper in accordance with instructions received from outside of the electronic paper, an information display device allows execution of the instructions only when there is a match between a cipher code for checking a user inputted externally together with the instructions and a pre-recorded cipher code.
Another method is proposed in which an image is printed on electronic paper as with the case of real paper, the electronic paper is ejected from an ejecting roll, and is stored into a storing roll (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-110648).
According to another method, data of temporary output jobs is stored into electronic paper and a user makes a confirmation of jobs through the electronic paper. Thereby, only a necessary job is confirmed, and an image corresponding only to the confirmed job can be printed onto paper (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-242792).
According to another method, electronic paper set as a master provides document electronic data saved in a memory to slave electronic paper under the control of the master electronic paper, so that the document electronic data is displayed on display parts thereof (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-267173).
According to another method, a transfer device connectable to a PC or a network wirelessly communicates with a display device having a wireless tag and electronic paper to perform individual identification, and transfers display information on the basis thereof (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-316672).
Another method is proposed in which, when electronic paper is connected to a stocker device, the stocker device erases a document image displayed on the electronic paper (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-327158).
According to another method, a predetermined process is performed on electronic paper placed on a tray. The predetermined process is, for example, to print out an image displayed on the electronic paper onto paper, to send the image via electronic mail, or to erase the image displayed on the electronic paper (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-327160).
As discussed above, there are proposed a variety of processes performed on electronic paper. However, as the number and type of processes performed on electronic paper increase, the operation performed by a user becomes more complicated. In particular, the type of processes is increasing in an image forming apparatus such as an MFP aside from electronic paper-related processes. This makes the operation performed by a user complex. In view of this, there is a need to simplify operation for the electronic paper-related processes.